


Не распятие - кинжал

by passionario



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2014, M/M, wild hunt timing, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на фб-2014 для команды Кассандры Клэр</p>
    </blockquote>





	Не распятие - кинжал

**Author's Note:**

> написано на фб-2014 для команды Кассандры Клэр

Нефилимы приходят в этот мир со смертью, живут с ней бок о бок и уходят в её стылые объятия, не находя покоя и в посмертии. Говорят, не более двух процентов людей доходят до стадии принятия смерти; Марк не помнит, когда к нему пришло равнодушие — в семь лет, восемь?  
Он помнит, как они гуляли с Хелен и отцом, и на них напали. Марк помнит скрежет, с которым серафимский клинок проехался по броне демона, помнит вонь чёрной крови, которая окатила их с Хелен с головой.  
Ему было семь. Он не заплакал.

Второе, что выучивает дитя нефилимов, — ничто не вечно. Самый близкий человек может погибнуть в любое мгновение. Первое — убей врага до того, как он убил тебя.  
Попав к фэйри, Марк замыкается в глухой тоске. Еда фэйри на вкус словно пыль, а вода отдаёт тухлятиной. За позолотой стен он видит трещины и пробивающиеся сорняки; Дивный Двор открывает своё лицо тем, кто долго вглядывается. В полированном блюде Марк ловит своё отражение — глаза, обращённые морем и солнцем, закрываются.  
Он засыпает, свернувшись в кресле, к которому его приковали.

— Дивное дитя лета, дитя любви, — нараспев тянет Гвин. Марк ёжится; предводитель Дикой Охоты пугает его до дрожи. Они обманули его, обратили точно вампира, и теперь разглядывают словно тушу на бойне — Марк почти чувствует запах крови. Он украдкой озирается по сторонам, но зала пуста, а одежды Гвина чисты. Ярость дрожит на кончиках пальцев; Марк скучает по своему оружию. Ему хочется ощутить тяжесть клинков в своих руках.  
Марк думает, что его сердце выдержит, если он обратит против него сталь.  
— Ты слаб духом. Охота убьёт тебя раньше, чем ты мне наскучишь, — глаза Гвина холодны словно лёд. Он не похож на Королеву Благого Двора — в нём куда больше от человека. Марк вскидывает голову и встречает взгляд: лицо Гвина вдруг смягчается, жёсткая линия рта изгибается в улыбке. — Каким оружием ты сражался прежде?  
Руки начинают дрожать так сильно, что Марк сжимает их в кулаки. Не от страха, понимает он, а от предвкушения.  
— Катана, — выдыхает Марк.  
Улыбка Гвина становится столь благодушной, что Марк улавливает запах костра, на котором охотники зажарят юного телёнка.

Девушка дрожит в его руках; Марк смотрит в бездонные глаза цвета молока, на дивные волосы, что серебрятся в свете луны, и чувствует тоску. Псы исходятся лаем, захлёбываются им, а охотники смеются и ждут, пока рука Марка дрогнет.  
Марк перерезает беглянке шею твёрдой рукой; горячая кровь льётся на его белые одежды, и десятки рогов рождают протяжный радостный стон — словно любовники, изголодавшиеся по теплу друг друга.  
Труп падает на землю беззвучно — молочные глаза смотрят на луну, словно прося её о чём-то.  
Гвин собирает кровь девушки в плоскую чашу и протягивает её Марку; кровь совсем безвкусная, уже еле тёплая. Марк Блэкторн растворяется в алых и белых цветах, оставляя лишь Марка.  
— Добро пожаловать, Марк, — улыбка Гвина острее ножа, которым Марк перерезал горло своей жертве.

Нефилимы обратили убийства работой, вампиры — развлечением. Гвин учит Марка охотиться и убивать так, чтобы не оставалось лишних эмоций.  
— Ты родился с умением дышать, — говорит Гвин. — Не думай — делай.  
Он заставляет его убивать до тех пор, пока Марк не начинает видеть мир в оттенках красного. Все прочие цвета исчезают из его восприятия: чёрным уходит страх, голубой забирает сострадание, жёлтый — радость, белый — печаль.  
Гвин дарит Марку гончих псов: они льнут к его рукам и спят в изножье постели.  
— Ласковые щенки, — улыбается Гвин, — для нежного мальчика.  
На глазах Марка псы разрывают медведя на кровавые ошмётки и радостно скулят, виляя хвостами. Марк смотрит на развороченный труп, истерзанный острыми клыками, что разгрызут самый прочный металл. Дурнота от созерцания подобных зрелищ давно покинула его. Марк треплет за ушами Аврору, Лили приносит ему сердце медведя, а Сарисса — воет на луну, празднуя победу свою и сестёр. 

Марк думал когда-то, что его сердце будет полно ненависти к фэйри, но она ушла, не успев затеплиться в груди.  
— Дитя лета, — Гвин сжимает подбородок Марка, заставляя его поднять голову, — дитя любви, что ты видишь в зеркале?  
Марк послушно смотрит: их отражения сливаются у него перед глазами, и Марк видит темноволосого юношу с печатью смерти на лице.  
— Теперь ты наша плоть и кровь, — шепчет Гвин ему на ухо. — Ты принадлежишь Дикой Охоте. Ты принадлежишь мне.  
Юноша в зеркале отступает, и Марк видит свою безумную улыбку. 

Гвин берёт его с собой на охоту; только они вдвоём, даже псы остались в замке. Мир вокруг проносится, словно за окном поезда, пока Гвин ведёт Марка тайными тропами.  
Не Гвин делает первый шаг — Марка толкает к нему кипящая в венах кровь после охоты, когда они останавливаются на берегу ручья напиться воды и смыть грязь. Гвин забирает от предложенного лишь крохи, оставляя Марка томиться в ожидании большего. 

Марку кажется — минули долгие годы, и та охота ему лишь привиделась. Аврора, Лили и Сарисса сопровождают его повсюду, а стрелы Марка не знают промаха. Давно забылось, что он пришёл сюда нефилимом, и лишь поблёкшие на коже метки напоминают об этом.  
Но однажды Гвин приходит к нему ночью, босой и нагой, и псы, тихо скуля, ползут прочь из комнаты.  
На рассвете Марк, вымотанный и обессилевший, проваливается в сон; кажется, каждая кость в его теле расплавлена жаром страсти, что сжигал его всю ночь. Секс с Гвином похож на охоту — Марк не знает, как будет различать их теперь. 

Его будит протяжный стон рога; въевшийся под кожу инстинкт требует последовать зову, но Гвин ловит его за запястье.  
— Забудь, — говорит он. — Эта охота не для тебя.  
Марк слабо стонет, когда руки Гвина, лаская, скользят по его коже, слишком чувствительной после прошедшей ночи.  
С улицы доносится шум сборов: лай псов, лязг металла, гул голосов; Марку кажется, что они не в башне, а посреди двора, и эта мысль огненной волной проходит по позвоночнику.  
Когда Гвин входит в него резким движением, Марк кричит, не слыша собственного голоса; эта боль — не та, к которой он привык, от ран или нанесения рун. Она ослепляет и лишает воли, Марк лежит, распластанный на кровати, раздавленный тем наслаждением, что приносит ему каждое движение Гвина.  
— Ты плачешь, — Гвин целует его в угол глаза, губами собирая слёзы.  
— Не останавливайся, — хрипит Марк; по его телу проходит дрожь.

Охота — это дыхание, говорил ему Гвин. Марк научился дышать.


End file.
